


Dramatic

by TheSadGreasyChild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, kinda - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Group chat, Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, Most of them are gay, Multi, Rina is a bitch, Slurs, Some angst, Transphobia, Uwu soft gays, idk - Freeform, kick rina from the chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadGreasyChild/pseuds/TheSadGreasyChild
Summary: Alex and his friends have a group chat. Some drama.





	1. Sushi

{Jojo Siwa's Gucci Flip-Flops}

THEGay (Alex,15)

CatchTheseHands (Noah,15)

IMayNotBeAbleToWalkButICanStillKickYourAss (Amon,16)

TheLesbianQween (Raylen,16)

JustinTimberlakeishot (Rina,16)

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

THEGay: guys

THEGay: wake up

THEGay: we have a problem

TheLesbianQween: go to sleep you dumb bitch

IMayNotBeAbleToWalkButICanStillKickYourAss: we have a math test tommorrow go to sleep

THEGay: ~~~~but im hungry,,,,i want some sushi

CatchTheseHands: I want sushi.

TheLesbianQween: you always only start talking when we start talking about food

CatchTheseHands: :( but im hungry :((((((((

THEGay: Wanna go get some Yo! Sushi?

IMayNotBeAbleToWalkButICanStillKickYourAss: its closed dumbass

THEGay: why are you mean to me

IMayNotBeAbleToWalkButICanStillKickYourAss:cause i love you

THEGay: uwu

IMayNotBeAbleToWalkButICanStillKickYourAss:UWU

TheLesbianQween:sirs....this is a wendys

CatchTheseHands: i-

IMayNotBeAbleToWalkButICanStillKickYourAss: go to sleep guys

THEGay:fine you bitch

CatchTheseHands:uwu

TheLesbianQween:owo

IMayNotBeAbleToWalkButICanStillKickYourAss:nwn

THEGay:owu

JustinTimberlakeishot:ew


	2. Gucci Shoe Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems Arise in the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex, is trans, and bi. Noah is bi. Raylen is well...a lesbian. Amon is gay. Rina is !!straight!! and against the lgbtq+ community and her twin sister is Raylen

{Jojo Siwa's Gucci Flip-Flops}

THEGay (Alex,15)

CatchTheseHands (Noah,15)

IMayNotBeAbleToWalkButICanStillKickYourAss (Amon,16)

TheLesbianQween (Raylen,16)

JustinTimberlakeishot (Rina,16)

\----------------------------------------------------------------

JustinTimberlakeishot changed their name to HotBabe

HotBabe: :)

TheLesbianQween: ew

THEGay: ew

IMayNotBeAbleToWalkButICanStillKickYourAss: ew

CatchTheseHands: ew

HotBabe: lol you guys are just retarded

THEGay: EXCUSE ME YOU BITCH

TheLesbianQween: EW IM DISOWNING YOU

CatchTheseHands: kick rINA

IMayNotBeAbleToWalkButICanStillKickYourAss:KICK THE BITCH

TheLesbianQween: KICK THE BITCH

CatchTheseHands: KICK THE BITCH

HotBabe:ew you guys are so racist

THEGay: we aren't, you are the one making fun of disabled people

HotBabe is typing......

 

HotBabe Left

 

 

THEGay: self care

TheLesbianQween: sorry my sister is such a bitch

THEGay: at least you are good uwu

TheLesbianQween: uwu

 

{Alex's DM}

???:faggot

Alex:what?

???:i know your secret, your not a real boy

Alex:...

Alex: who are you?

???: someone, and if you don't do what i say, i will realise your secret to the whole school

Alex: what do you want from me?

???:  break up with Amon

Alex: Wait, why?

???: I want him

Alex:wait...are you a girl or a boy or them?

???: im a girl

Alex: he is gay!

???: no, he is lying, he is dating a girl you faggot

Alex: fuck you

This number has been blocked

???: tomorrow, everyone will know.

Alex:wait? 

Alex: Stop!

Alex:No!

This number has been blocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what im doing


End file.
